Linford Dartmouth
Linford Dartmouth (リンフォード・ダートマス Rinfōdo Dātomasu)'' is one of the main protagonists in '''Our Commitment. '''He is the adoptive son of Blue Peluche's CEO and Andrei's rival. Biography 'Appearance' Linford has distinctive messy, white locks and has lavender eyes. Whenever he's inside the summerhouse, he usually takes off his fedora and wears a pair of green glasses. During winter, he wears a light-pink collared shirt with a bootlace tie, a black coat and white trousers. In his childhood, he usually wears a white collared shirt with long sleeves and shin-length brown trousers. Linford's concept outfit consists of a navy leather vest with a red rose in its pocket over a white collared shirt with rolled sleeves, a black belt, a pair of navy leather trousers and black shoes. He usually wears a navy fedora and is usually seen with a banana juicebox. 'Personality' Linford isn't fond of people stealing his right to his privacy. He is best described as outgoing and impetuous. He doesn't find it difficult to express his opinions and constantly flaunts his skills. He usually spaces out whenever he's bothered, but he still manages to goof around. He can also be a little dense. He becomes serious whenever he faints because of his illness. Despite this, he remains optimistic. He can be quite deranged. He has an obsession with animals. 'History' Linford's parents got into an accident with his little brother when he was a child. He survived the accident, and lost his memories in the process. With his memories gone, he didn't know what to do and was unable to remember his home. This left him to fend for himself on the streets. He usually finds chalks beside school gates and ends up drawing on the sidewalks and discarded newspapers. A man, impressed by this, soon adopts him and takes him back to Russia in order to educate him. He was raised and educated under the name of Blue Dartmouth until he turned nine. Although he only had one man to look after him, they were rich enough to be able to support themselves with his father's money as an IT worker. Linford was inspired by his works, and so he continued to follow his footsteps. He became a graphic artist with the help of his father, and he soon donated the money he earned from his artworks. Two years elapsed before he became the talk of the media as a popular artist. He held a contest for everyone in Russia and decided to donate his money to the ones who won. Growing up, he became a digital animator. When he was fourteen, his father became a part of the company Blue Peluche, a French company that manufactures stuffed toys. At the age of eighteen, his father was retired as well as being confined in the hospital for his illness. Linford then took over the company to finish his father's request. For quite some time, thoughts of depressions consumed him. Eventually, he realised that it was pointless to sulk about his adoptive father's death. With that, he decided to distance himself from his old works and decided to be a teacher. One day, Blue Peluche went near to becoming bankrupt. Linford returned and the workers finally received the emoluments. In order to promote their business, he decided to offer a few of their stuffed toys to the class he was handling and paid for every plush himself. After fainting due to his illness, he receives a radiograph. He found out that he was currently missing one lung and was suffering from leukemia and anemia. He hacked into the hospital's classified computer network and found no records of him prior to the recent, despite growing up in Britain. Finding out that he had no more than a few months to live, he moved to France to spend his abiding time with Jukyo. Before his arrival, he gives him a robot named Woshua that cleans up untidy areas for him. 'Story' Linford moves into the beach house to spend his last months in France. His entrance appears rather clumsy, mistaking Andrei for Jukyo. Andrei calls Violette immediately. Upon meeting Linford, the man invites her to stay, with Andrei and Jukyo having no objections. Bellatrix also comes with her to stay as Linford becomes friends with her. After two days of getting to know about Violette, Linford decides that she will take his place and continue his works. Due to Violette being a shut-in for six years, she never understood what love is. She easily falls for Linford and is prepared to drop her career in order to be with him. He meets his brother, Shinto Viridian, after striking the golf ball with his club only to have the ball hit his younger brother's head as he passes by. Andrei comes to his aid and mends the bruise, apologising for the inconvenience. Andrei then finds out that Violette put her efforts to a halt. He confronts Linford and decides to talk to him about it. In the middle of the conversation, Violette interrupts and decides to cut ties with Andrei. She runs away with Linford to the fields where they sit down for the night. Before they were able to kiss, Linford stops and tells her his intentions. Violette realises her mistake, apologises, and breaks up with him. In the next three days, Linford isn't anywhere in the summerhouse—Violette then receives a text from Julie telling her his whereabouts. She bolts to a hospital and sees Sylvanna beside Linford, who is lying on a stretch bed. Jukyo drops by the hospital a day after hearing about Linford's condition. He then asks why he didn't tell him about his sickness a few months before, to which Linford responds with a joke. Jukyo rings Andrei's phone to tell him about Linford's current state. Violette and Andrei make up as he tells her to run to the hospital because she's ''"needed." Violette agrees, but then stops to a halt after bumping into Sylvanna, who stands in front of the hospital room. When Violette realises that Linford means much more to Sylvanna than to herself, she steps back and lets her walk inside alone. Our Commitment Violette is seen in the final chapter in a wedding gown. Her name is also printed on the newspaper with the headline "Dartmouth: Replaced?" In the prologue, Violette is seen to be working on an animation with the Our Commitment logo on the workspace. Other appearances Our Commitment × Portuland Linford appears in a crossover comic named Our Commitment × Portuland, with Sylvanna accompanying him throughout the pages. Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet Linford appears in Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet, a comedic spin-off that tells the story of the creators' mishaps as they make the comic. There are also extra scenes that aren't shown in the comic. Linford's scene: He and his chauffeur step outside his limousine and walk on the red carpet, with Linford endlessly avoiding every fan's questions with the phrase "I'm hungry." Our Commitment: Memories In Our Commitment: Memories, Violette is seen in many scenes with the characters below: • Woshua • Andrei Castleton • Julie Malachite • Violette Brunswick • Jukyo Pomona • Shinto Viridian • Sylvanna Harlequin • Laurus Jade Our Commitment: Everyday is Violette's Birthday! Linford appears in Our Commitment: Everyday is Violette's Birthday! with Sylvanna. ''Your Eyes'' Linford appears in Your Eyes album art. Character Relationships * Vio Brunswick - He is one of her patients. * Bellatrix Cal Poly - They are very close friends. Despite getting into trouble together, they care for each other. * Andrei Castleton - His friend and rival. After knowing about Linford's condition, Andrei talks to Violette and apologises in order to make up with her. He tells her to run to the hospital because she's needed, and that she needs to "follow her heart." Andrei helps her finish Linford's animations to fufill her promise. *Violette Brunswick - Despite Violette's hatred towards people, she respects Linford due to her liking to his artworks and animations. She later also falls in love with him. Acknowledging this mistake, Linford decides to make up for it and tell her the truth. *Laurus Jade - He is one of the team of Blue Peluche that creates bisque dolls. *Jukyo Pomona - He used to be a classmate in Japan. Jukyo inspired him to become what he is, and soon ends up in a similar situation: both lost what was left of their family. *Aleksandra Honeydew - His ex-girlfriend. *Tiana Kelly - His ex-girlfriend. She is also one of Blue Peluche's employees. *Nero Crimonta - Linford looks up to him for his seriousness towards his work. He is shocked when he learns about the situation between Nero and Bellatrix. *Rei Chastrue - His friend. *Sylvanna Harlequin - His love interest and childhood friend. *Shinto Viridian - His younger brother. *Louis Forrest - He looks up to Linford and refers to him as "Blue Dartmouth." *Woshua - His robot. *Hairia Feldgrau - Hairia usually looks down on Linford due to his relationship with Bellatrix, whereas Linford usually doesn't have the patience for her bickering. Trivia General: *He is known to say ''"Génial" ''whenever he is impressed. *He often wears a cat on his clothing, an animal known as a symbol for patience, courage, and curiosity. *Linford means "maple tree ford." *He always has a flower in his pocket.